A method and apparatus are provided for applying a horseshoe to the hoof of an animal.
It is difficult to repair a cracked hoof using conventional therapeutic horseshoes. Many times problems arise in securing the horseshoe to the cracked hoof. The horseshoe is used to immobilize and stabilize the hoof wall structure. (However, with severely damaged hooves, the shoe cannot be adequately secured until the defect has grown out solidly from the coronet to a point where conventional methods of securing a horseshoe can be employed successfully.)
Another situation is a hoof which is in poor condition and does not provide a secure anchor for conventionally applied horseshoes. Thus, in hooves in such poor condition, shoes are often lost when secured using conventional methods.
A problem associated with surgery on the distal limb of a horse, is contamination from the hoof area. In spite of conventional diligent efforts to scrub a hoof before surgery including the use of overnight antibacterial impregnating dressings, the hoof is still a source of substantial contamination during surgery.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing horseshoes to the hoof of an animal. A further object is to provide a superior horseshoe securing method and apparatus for treating a damaged hoof for purposes of repair to the damaged hoof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for applying a horseshoe to a weakened hoof wall in which conventional nailing may be insufficient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for substantially reducing bacterial contamination from the hoof during surgical procedures.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique molded horseshoe and method and apparatus for securing the same to the hoof of an animal.
These objects and other objects are achieved by a method for securing a horseshoe to a hoof which includes applying a horseshoe to the bottom of a hoof, initiating the cure of a curable resin coated sheet material and wrapping the curable resin coated sheet material around the horseshoe and the hoof. The cured resin coated sheet material secures the horseshoe to the damaged hoof even in situations where the hoof is damaged by a crack or the hoof is generally weak or in poor condition. Once the horseshoe is secured to the hoof, the hoof can grow out and repair its own defect.
According to advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the applying of the horseshoe includes using elements to prevent movement of the horseshoe relative to the hoof before and during wrapping and curing of the resin sheet material. It is contemplated that these elements also provide an additional securing mechanism for securing the horseshoe to the hoof. In certain preferred embodiments, these securing elements are nails which nail the horseshoe to the hoof.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a crack of the hoof is filled with a hardenable hoof repair material after applying a horseshoe to the hoof and before wrapping the curable resin coated sheet material around the horseshoe and the hoof. In these embodiments, the hardenable hoof repair material aids in the stabilization of the hoof while the shoe effectively immobilizes and stabilizes the hoof wall structure. The secured shoe is effectively secured by the cured resin coated sheet material, and any other attachment elements, such as nails, if used. In certain embodiments, the hoof repair material is a settable acrylic material.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a shoe is used which includes an anchor extending out from the hoof around which the curable resin coated sheet material is wrapped and secured.
An apparatus is also provided which includes a horseshoe, and cured resin coated sheet material wrapped around the horseshoe and the hoof thereby securing the horseshoe to the hoof.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a method is provided for substantially reducing the chance of contamination of the lower leg area as a result of contamination from the hoof which often is a large source of contamination. This method includes wrapping a curable resin coated sheet material around the hoof and curing the resin coated sheet material.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a method is provided for molding a horseshoe from curable resin coated sheet material and thereafter securing the molded shoe to the hoof by wrapping curable resin coated sheet material around the molded horseshoe and the hoof.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purposes of illustration only, plural embodiments in accordance with the present invention.